ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Knights of the Sword
Knights of the Sword is a series by Sklei The New Sklei Sklei the Third that follows Ed, Artie, and Will, as they save the world. It is supposed to have 2 seasons and it was created on February 7th, 2012. It is part of the Forever Knights (Franchise). Overview Ed, Artie, and Will discover the Sword Ascalon years after Diagon has been defeated and Azmuth had sealed it in a top secret imposible to find location because he couldn't destroy it. Now when the world comes to its darkest hour Ed, Will and Artie must save the world. Episodes 'Season 1' It consists of 13 episodes and it started on February 9th. It aired on Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays #The Great Sword of Ascalon and how We Discovered it (February 9th) #My Childhood and how it Burned in the Flames of my House (February 15th) #The Team and How I Joined it (March 7th) #The Legend of Ben Tennyson and the Mystery of Echtoros (March 21st) #Dreams and Prophecies (March 30) #The Ultimate Prankster and How He Got Outpranked (Aprill 19th) #Why I saved Her and How She Betrayed Me(Aprill 20th) #Azmuth and How We Searched For Him (April 26th) #The Team and How I Left it (May 16th) #Problems and How they Got Bigger (May 30) #Artie and How We Chose If to Save Him (June 8th) #The End of the World and How We Saw it Coming (June 16th) #Echtoros and How we Faced Him (June 30th) 'Season 2' A second season was anounced on Febuary 8th. It was planned to consist of 20 episodes but due to certain problems it was reduced to only 15 though it is posible that it will be released even more. It will start on July 15th. It will air mostly on Saturdays. It is planned to air 2 episodes a week sometimes when the vacation starts (it starts only on august for me) #Fame and How it Affe (July 15th) #TBA (July 21st) #TBA (July 28th) #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #My Dad and How He Got Us Here (TBA) The Movie Series Finally - The Prophecy and How It Happened (episodes 12-15 of season 2) #Part 1: Will's Mysterious Past and How It was Revealed (October 10th) #Part 2: TBA (October 10th) #Part 3: My Quest For the Prophecy and How I Understood it (October 10th) #Part 4: The Choice and How It Changed Evrything (October 10th - my birthday!) 'Shorts' #An Experiment Gone Bad (March 18th) 'Canceled' *Artie's Good for Nothing Prank Part 1 - It was before I planned the plot of the series and it's a total copy from Kevin goes crazy arc and it's not really interesting so it's obviously canceled. Theme Song (Shows Azmuth looking curios) There are times When you're happy (Shows Ed reach for Ascalon) There are times When you're sad (Shows Will stop Ed from touching the sword) But when you are the hero (Shows Ed fighting a monster) All that must stop! (Shows Ed with a battle face) When you just want to have fun (Shows Artie doing a practical joke) You have to remember to not go far (Shows Artie's face getting serious) But when times are at best (Shows all the entire gang happy) You have to remember to smile! (Shows the entire gang hugging) Even if you're better, smarter than evryone (Shows Will shouting at Ed) It's no reason to be bad (Shows Will shake hands with Ed) It's all about the teamwork (Shows the entire gang helping each other in battle) Yeah (More yeah in echo)! (Shows the gang continuing helping each other) Now you are the knight and you must protect it (Shows the drone demanding the sword back and Ed refusing) It's the Knights of the Sword! (Shows the logo) Fans Add your signature if you like this. #HEATBLAST! Wow! I never realized how much fun it would be to be on fire! #I approve this message and this show for total awesomeness!' Galaxy Lord' (Talk - Blog - ) 19:11, February 8, 2012 (UTC) #Brianultimatedragon Talk Page Blog 12:44, February 9, 2012 (UTC) #'Starwars501stlegion' (Wall - Blog - ) 15:06, February 9, 2012 (UTC) #Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 17:24, February 9, 2012 (UTC) #Fear my sweet Taco love of Upgradey Doom! 18:49, February 10, 2012 (UTC) #SHIP was here. :P 23:12, February 10, 2012 (UTC) #'The name's Kris. THE ULTIMATE KRIS!' (Wall - Blog - ) 12:02, February 11, 2012 (UTC) 13:03, February 14, 2012 (UTC) # Smurƒs (B1K3) Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers #Excuse me, I'm havin' a meeting with my burger. 16:25 February 14, 2012 # SubZero309 (Wall - Blog - ) # BenXpIbrahim (Wall - Blog - ) 08:23, February 18, 2012 (UTC) # It's Nice....Rex Forte (Wall - Blog - ) 19:24, March 20, 2012 (UTC)Rex Forte # Great Series..... Sci100 (Wall - Blog - ) 18:36, March 22, 2012 (UTC) # The Girl on Fire + The Boy with the Bread = TOAST! 11:35, April 29, 2012 (UTC) # I'm Awesome! DEAL WITH IT!!!! (Wall - Blog - ) 13:00, May 5, 2012 (UTC)) # N8opot8oW (Wall - Blog - ) 16:32, May 6, 2012 (UTC) # UltimateFan20532 (Wall - Blog - ) 23:51, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Greatest Fans of the Show #Sci100 #UEEF09 Awards for the Show #1 winner of the Aprill 2012 official Featured Series. #1 Winner of the best series on the Ben 10 Trix Awards!!! (sorry no link. The page was deleted) #Currently nominated on the Ben 10 Omega Awards. Vote for KOTS please fans Characters in the Series Heroes *Ed *Artie *Will *Azmuth Villans *Echtoros *Vilgax *Jane Tennyson *Diagon Gallery Knights of the Sword Logo.PNG|The Official Logo Knights of the Sword Awesome logo.PNG|The Official Logo with color Logo.JPG|My Version (prototype) Knights of the sword Rob's.png|Rob's version (prototype) Ed.JPG|Ed William.JPG|Will Artie.JPG|Artie Artie.png|Rob's Artie Ed.png|Rob's Ed WillbyRob.png|Rob's Will EdSketch.png|Ed, a sketch fan art by Bink Season 1 finally poster.PNG|Season 1 finally Poster Category:Series Category:Knights of the Sword